


Parler du nez

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their son is sick, that's difficult on its own, but if Kurt gets sick too ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parler du nez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geminico](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geminico).



> Tagged spoilers because there is a mention of the *whispers* puppets, only tonight (November 28th)

Blaine would laugh if it wasn’t so tragic.

Dan got sick - okay, that happens, quite often but not to that extent, not to the point when he feels like he’s going to have to take his son to the hospital.

A severe case of the flu that is going around town, Doctor Tito had said, and Dan is completely out of it because of the fever anyway.

He might be biased, but Blaine thinks that Dan is adorable even when he’s sick, why with the little snuffles he makes while sleeping (he refuses to call it snores) and the way he keeps smacking the covers off of his little body with his little chubby hands …

He does get cranky when Blaine tries to clean his nose of the, eurgh, mucus, but he has an ally in this fight.

Luckily, he has kept the puppets he had made back in his Senior year, and “Blainuppet”, as Kurt calls it, is quintessential in taking care of Dan.

See, the little boy is usually pretty easy : he doesn’t fuss over his food, he loves to get bathed, he doesn’t throw tantrums in public.

An angel.

Except when he does get upset, out of the blue, pretty much like a volcano.

And then, their only solution so far has been Blainuppet.

The moment Blaine or Kurt take it out of its box, Dan is mesmerized and stops crying - screaming - expressing his discontent.

It’s a game of balance, using the puppet with one hand to distract Dan while he uses his free hand to clean his nose with the little nasal cleaner.

Especially since he can’t count on Kurt’s help on that one. Not that Kurt usually manages to slip away from taking care of the yucky side of their child (he totally does), but this time he has an excuse.

Because he’s in the same state than their son, without his gentle disposition.

—

"I’b godda die."

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly as he checks the soup temperature. “You’re not going to die.”

A severe cough that hurts even him and then an angry snuffle.

"I feel like by head is going to explode frob all the heated bucus - that would pretty ‘buch’ bake be dead, Blaide."

He really shouldn’t laugh at his husband while he’s incapacitated but he can’t help it.

"Don’t you dare laugh at be, Blaide !"

"I’m not," Blaine says as he carries the tray with tea, soup and crackers in the living room where Kurt is bundled under covers and their dog. "Move over, Toccata," he tells her and the little Corgi only shuffles to rest on Kurt’s feet, lookign at him with sad eyes.

Blaine sighs - is no one level headed in here ? - and sits on the coffee table, resting the tray on his lap. “Do you want me to help you with your soup or are you good ?” he asks, preferring to check with Kurt before trying to feed him, if he’s going to end up with a lap full of soup and an even more disgruntled husband.

Kurt mumbles something in the cover, and Blaine frowns because between the covered mouth and the cold speech, he didn’t quite catch that.

"Pardon ?"

"I said," Kurt repeats, smoothing down the cover, "I’d like Blainduppet’s help."

That’s cuter than it should be, but Blaine smiles and reaches for the box under the couch.

"Need me ?" he says with the soft voice of the puppet, using its hand to wipe Kurt’s clammy forehead.

"Yes," Kurt says with a pout, making grabbing motions with his hand and Blaine lets him have the toy.

It’s felt, it won’t be too difficult to clean afterward - and it’s worth it for the little smile that appears on Kurt’s face as he dozes off, the puppet tucked between his head and the pillow.


End file.
